No Words To Express COMPLETED
by RabidSheep
Summary: ‘You have made you point clear, sir. You don’t have to do this.’ The boy whimpers, his throat cracking in fear and fresh coating of sweat covers his skin. The scientist smiles coldly at the shinigami’s fear of death. “Oh, but I do.”
1. Ch 1 BIRTH OF AN ASSASSIN

The man stands before the artificial womb. The only light comes from a bulb shining through the clear wall of the tank and onto a developing fetus that floats in a clear fluid. A hollow tube attached to the belly of the fetus serves as an umbilical cord, providing nourishment to the unborn baby. The fetus moves its mouth in facial gestures, testing growing muscles out, its chubby hands grabbing at nothing in the fluid. A bubble passes to the top of the faux womb with a mummer, the harsh light below lighting its belly silver. At five months old the female fetus has a shock of dark hair on her head that waves like seaweed in the nourishing water surrounding her. The fetus's lungs are beginning to develop and the man knows it will not be long before she starts to become aware of the world around her.

The man is stoutly built but not very large, only weighing about 120 pounds. His face is painted with the similar markings as an Alpine goat. Black with a white skull painted upon him, his hands are painted chalk white and his finger nails are a royal purple. The mans eyes a metallic gold, his ears replaced by gold cones, and a hat with both ends pointed to his right sits on his head. His name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Mad scientist, Captain of the 12th Division, 2nd President of the Shinigami Research Institute, and now for the first time he was going to be a father.

It had all started one day when he decided as good as his underlings maybe, they could be improved upon. Thus began is project to make the best second in command he could. One that could combine the best traits of his underlings thus far, as well as its own traits, and some of his own. It took months of research on how babies were made and how their genetics controlled certain aspects of them before he was finally ready to begin. He had known off the bat no sane woman would allow him to use her womb for his science project, so he created his own womb. In someways better then a natural one, but in other ways lacking. Where all other babies developed to the sound of their mothers heartbeat, his grew in a cold silence. But unlike a human mother he could monitor the embryo as it grew each day, from the size of a coin till now and 22 weeks and about a pound in weight.

There is a knock at the door, before it is slid back to reveal Akon holding a tray of instruments.

"I have the new tools you requested, sir."

Mayuri does not turn to face the subordinate man but gestures at the table behind him.

"Leave them on the table, Akon." The subordinate obeys then leaves, the door whispering shut and lack of light leaves the scientist in darkness. The fetus and him, together.

Two months later.

Once again Mayuri finds himself staring at the baby, how fast she grows! It was truly marvelous how this creature seemed to form from almost nothing at all! The fetus is 11 inches long and almost two pounds, and is starting to feel pain. The other day he had taken a blood sample from her and could have sworn it had cried when the needle when in its arm. Such a tiny, fragile creature it is almost hard to believe she will before the killing machine needed to assist him in his duties. As he watches the sleeping fetus the baby makes a face, pealing back tiny lips and moving its mouth as is drawing in a breath. Her little leg kicks out reflexively in the fluid.

He steps back, jotting down notes in his record, then moves about fiddling with vials and tubes. He adjusts the settings on the womb-tank to match the needs of the growing baby inside it.

Nine months passed by to quickly. Mayuri is not surprised to find the day the fetus was ready to be removed from the fake womb was a few days past her ninth month. Now she could survive without the aid of the cord, and the fluids, and the warmth of the machine tank she had lived in thus far. At six pounds and 19 inches long she was smaller then usual babies. Standing alone in the womb room staring at the floating fetus the scientist grips the handle on the machine, hesitant for only a second before plunging it down, starting the draining to the womb.

He watches as the baby floats down with the level of the water then settles on the bottom as the last bits of water drain out, leaving the baby stranded on the bottom of the tank. Mayuri opens the tanks door and stares at the newborn, his golden eyes glinting. The baby coughs fluid from her lungs, the takes a deep breath for the first time in her life. Slowly he reaches out, an awe like feeling washing over the man as he unhooks the baby from the tube, then gently picks her up. For a moment they are at each other, her blue eyes looking into his metallic gold ones with newborn ignorance. She was so tiny, so fragile, so beautiful laying cradled in his strong arms. Then one tiny hand grasps his finger in a vice-like hold and he is no longer a captain, scientist, or a researcher. He is only an awestruck father, holding his daughter.

"Nemu..."

-------

"Certain is it that there is no kind of affection so purely angelic as of a father to a daughter. In love to our wives there is desire; to our sons, ambition; but to our daughters there is something which there are no words to express. ~Joseph Addison"


	2. Ch 2 FEAR MAKES YOU WEAK

The first week was hell.

The baby cried constantly, she needed to be fed, burped, and her diaper changed. Mayuri learned the first week that shaking the baby was something one should not do.

"You know I don't think you are supposed to shake her like that." Akon had told him one day when Nemu had refused her bottle.

"Who is the scientist in charge here?!" Mayuri had shouted at him, then ordered him back to work. Moments later the baby made a twisted face and threw up on the Captain's clothes.

He invented a strap that would hold little Nemu close to his chest so he would not need to get up to feed her, and his hands were free while he worked. Sometimes he left her in a box-like crib to sleep but for some reason she always seemed to sleep best when she was strapped to him with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. If he went out he left her with a subordinate shinigami to take care of her.

Even tho she was so fragile she was not safe from his testings. He would give her very small amounts of poisons, diluted till they were almost nothing, then increasing the purity till she began to develop immunity to the poisons they way most children develop immunity to viruses.

The crying he was not used to. It wasn't really crying so much as WAILING loud as she can at the slightest noise or belly ache or hunger. At times he almost regretted ever creating her. When she got like this he would mix up a sedative in an empty glass then put a little bit in a dropper, and drop some sedative in her mouth to make her sleep. There were a few rare moments when he was not changing her diaper, or working to dissect a subject that he found himself sitting in a chair and looking at her to find her looking up at him.

She would pull her lips back in a smile up at him and he was shocked to find that he was smiling back at her. A few moments later her smile was punctuated by a foul smell and he was back to work taking care of her. How so much poop could come from something so small was beyond him, and the smell. Oh the smell was enough to make Akon gag. Mayuri as a rule did not handle her dirty diapers, other then handing them to Akon for prompt disposal in a bin made for toxic wastes. The smell was what alerted the rest of the captains to her presence. Well not her smell so much as the certain person whom smelled it.

He was in the middle of mixing two liquids, carefully measuring the correct amount into a beaker. Mauyri nearly dropped both glasses when a sudden pink hair form is beside him, looking at his chest with eyes wide out of curiosity.

"It stinks in here." Yachiru informs him. Clutching the chemical filled glasses he retrains himself to keep from punching the tiny woman who dares intrude into his research center.

"You are not allowed in here, Lieutenant Kusajishi, for you are a distraction to everyone in this center. Leave." He growls, not looking at the girl, and concentrating on the glasses, once more.

"What's on your chest?" She ask, pointing to the sleeping baby, swaddled and strapped to his chest.

"Are you so simple minded that I must explain what this is to you?" He says to her in irritation, his gold irises looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Where did you get a baby?!" She asks, her eyes shining in delight as she gets close to the scientist to look at little Nemu. Her closeness causes Mayuri to become unbalanced and he drops on his the glasses to the floor, where it busts with green liquid spilled on the floor. Anger makes him quickly put the other glass on the counter, then turn to stand over the pink hair shinigami. She seems to sense his anger and manages to look a little afraid.

Yachiru backs up from him. "You have five seconds to leave before I pop that little head of yours off and see if you brains color matches your hairs color." He growls, picking up a scalpel and walking towards her.

Her eyes widen then she gets a silly look on her face. "Okay. Kennie will love to hear about you having had a baby, clown man!" Then she leaves as quickly as she came.

After this he promptly tells his subordinates that noone is allowed in his rooms when he is working, and to kill anyone who tried to enter.

It wasn't long before everyone who cared to know, knew. He had been going to reveal her to them but later when Nemu was more developed, not now when she cannot keep from urinating ever few hours. Now frustrated he begins cleaning up the chemical and glass.

-----------------------------------------

Three year old Nemu runs through the dark lab she has called her home even since she could remember. A loud crack of thunder shakes the building as the thunderstorm raging outside is king of the night sky. The young girl whimpers, tears filling her eyes but in the dark she cannot see so well and trips. Whimpering the young child stands up and starts running again. She pulls open her fathers bedroom door ever so quietly.

The storm had woken her up in the middle of the night, scared full awake and alone in her own bed. Like any child she is scared and seeks comfort from her parent, who to her is unbreakable. Her fathers face is devoid of make up or hat, revealing his tawny skin and blue hair in the flashes of lightening that come in through his window. With his head on his pillow he looks so peaceful, completely asleep during the thunderstorm. A fear that runs deep through lessens given by rough hands suddenly overcomes her and she considers running back to her room, instead of risking her fathers anger at being woken up for such immaturity. Torn between staying and running she fidgets in the doorway to Mayuri's room, looking behind her then at her sleeping father.

A booming crack of thunder decides for her and she scampers into his bed as quietly as she can, pulling the covers over her head as if to protect her from the raging storm. She only dares to peek out to snatch as glance at her sleeping father, seemingly to have not noticed her sneaking into his bed with him.

Morning dawns bright, with golden rays slanting into Mayuri's room through the rain cleared air outside. The head scientist opens his eyes, having woken up with jolt but why he could not place. Something was not as it should be. He sits up, his blanket falling off him to reveal a muscled torso as he had only worn sleeping pants to bed tonight. The captain turns his head looking at the small lump underneath his covers that made soft snoring sounds. Peeling back the cover he frowns at the small girl huddled underneath, soundly asleep from the night before. It puzzles him that such a little creature could have snuck into his room and climbed into his bed without him realizing it. Such stupidness on his part could get him killed. Anger at himself floods him to be released on his daughter, his killing machine in the making who now sleeps like a kitten on his bed.

"NEMU!" He shouts, jolting the child awake with a squeak on her part.

"M-mayuri-sama..." She mutters, wiping her eyes with one hand.

"What are you doing in MY bed? Are you sick?!" He growls at her. The girl looks saddened and tears start to form in her eyes.

"There was a storm last night. I was frightened, Mayuri-sama." She says. Her father grimaces at her, some how he is more menacing without his familiar makeup on, and puts his face close to hers.

"That is stupid. Lightning is caused by a sudden release of electrical energy

in a flash of current from the clouds to the ground. Thunder

is the sound made by the lightning as it sends lots of energy through the air. Only an idiot would be afraid of that. Understand?" He tells her.

She nods but really doesn't get it.

"Good. Now leave." He orders and she gets off his head and walks towards her own room.

She stops in his doorway and turns back to him. "Mayuri-sama?"

He is standing now, getting out of bed.

"Why do other children call their fathers 'daddy' but I am supposed to call you by your name?"

Her question caught him completely off guard, there were not many children she could have talked to but she could have heard that pink haired brat referring to Kenpachi as her dad. The scientist looks distant for a moment then looks out his window at the sunlight. He doesn't know what to say to that and looks down at nothing in particular.

"Go get dressed, Nemu."

-------

"A daughter is a treasure - and a cause of sleeplessness.

-- Ben Sirach"


	3. Ch 3 THE PAIN IS NOTHING

Rows upon rows of jars, the jars labeled neatly with names of what is inside. Floating disgusting things that were either once living or part of something once living. Towards the back of the isles the dust upon the jars becomes thicker and the labels yellowed with age, despite the scientist work trying to keep the place tidy. He walks through the isles knowing where each specimen is kept, he looks at his old experiments preserved in their transparent tombs. It is dark, lit only by necessary lights needed to keep him from tripping in the darkness.

Mayuri stops in front of one jar containing a shriveled pink thing with tentacles , his face is distorted by the fluid behind the glass as he grins at the specimen. "Ah, here you are." The shinigami takes the jar in one hand and walks out of the room, closing, then locking the many locks on the doors side. He also activates the traps surrounding the doorway so that anyone who dare break in it will surely be killed in a most painful way.

Setting the jar down on his counter he takes the lid off and extracts the specimen with a pair of tweezers. Carefully he places it on a metal dissecting tray, then injects a red liquid that should bring the creature out of its death-like state. A few moments later he is rewarded with the small creature gently moving its limbs and making a soft cooing noise. Picking up his scalpel with glee he starts cutting in to it. The creature lets out a pitiful shriek full of fear and pain, it was like music to his ears telling him that his subject is alive as he observes how its insides work when applied certain drugs into his little body. The creature flails but is retrained by is deft fingers holding it down as he looks at its insides, learning more with each stroke of his knife.

He cannot hear the pattering steps behind him as the four year old girl walks behind him holding a stack of bowls completely to big for her to carry. She totters to one side, then to the other as her small body tried to remain balanced with its oversized load. The bowls crash to the floor In a thunderous sound of breaking glass as the bowls shatter on the hard floor. The scientist is startled into slicing off the head of the specimen, effectively ending its use for what he was doing. For a moment he stares in shock at the pool of green blood expanding around the tiny creature on his table, then his hands clench into fists.

"You stupid girl!" Mayuri yells, backhanding the young girl across the room. She slides to a stop against the opposite wall. Walking up to her, the cutting knife clenched in his solid fist, his eyes glinting like an angered lion as he glares down at her. Blood trickles down from the corners of her mouth and her ribs feel like a couple could be broken, for sure many are bruised badly. But she doesn't whimper, or cry anymore. A dull look comes into her eyes as she listens to her father berate her for her stupidity and lack of balance. He kicks her again, relieving his anger unto her body. She has grown used to this from a dad who never says he loves her. Well that's not true, he tells her he loves her in the form of not hurting her. Every time she completes a task and is not yelled/kicked at for it she feels an emotion that might be love.

Mayuri orders her to clean up the bowls. She doesn't tell him she was just trying to help. Instead she sets about cleaning up the glass with her bare hands, angry at herself for having been such a disobedient daughter.

"I command you to run faster." The captain tells the shinigami man. The squad man runs side by side with a girl perhaps not quite six years old. Sweat beads on the girls skin yet other then that she shows no signs of fatigue. The man looks concerned at the young girl as he runs. This pace was easy for him to keep up but for a girl as small as her surely this must be terribly hard just keeping up with his long strides.

"I said "Faster"!" He hears his captain command him as the two run a wide oval in an empty field. "Do not waste your pity on me. I assure you I can keep this pace fine." The girl orders him, having caught his concerned look. The man gazes curiously at her then nods, sprinting into an all out gallop that amazingly the girl can keep pace with. As they run the track around he begins to notice her beginning to overexert herself.

When his captain says jump, he jumps, so he had followed Mayuri's order to be here in this meadow early this morning without question. He was surprised to hear the scientist order him to start running in a large circle around the pasture, then he ordered the young girl to do the same. They had to have been running for 30minuets, the man estimates as he snatches as glance at the girl. Her face was beginning to turn pink and her breathing looking more like panting as she pushes herself to keep pace with the man. After a few more laps around the meadow the squad member slows his pace but it tripped when the girl knees him right in the groin.

"FFFUUUUUDDDGGEE!" He screams as he falls to his knees holding his wounded 'pride' with his hands.

"I told you not to feel pity for me." The girl says coldly.

Watching from a distance Mayuri's golden eyes narrow.

"That's enough running for one day, tho this will become a daily routine for you two." He tells them.

"Time to go, Nemu." He says then turns, leaving the meadow.

"Yes, sir!" The girls tells him then trots off after the scientist, leaving the squad ember winded and hurt in the grass.

There is a tap at the door. Mayuri sits at his desk writing this weeks article on how to successfully take a new pain-killing serum his department had developed for people allergic to other types of painkillers. Annoyed but sensing something urgent in the tap he sets his pen down and leans back in his chair, his hat resting nearby on the deck, he does not bother putting it on right now. "If this is not something urgently important, I'll kill you."

The door slides back revealing a young man from another squad looking as if he had ran all the way here. The fear in his eyes is unmistakable.

"Our squads captain has fall ill after taking medicine you talked about in your journal!" The youth pants.

"Oh? And what drug did they take?"

"The pink one you had put was supposed to cure the need to sleep. He drank some then fell out in a seizure minuets later!" The boy sputters.

"Then its that fools fault for not following instructions I indicated in the journal. That medicine is to be injected only, never taken orally. And I never said it will cure the need for sleep, It is supposed to prevent your body from breaking due to exhaustion after a couple of sleepless nights." Mayuri says then turns back to his writings, ending any conversation between to two men.

Outside the building the man stops as Nemu steps before him, her demur green eyes never looking up into his in a stance of permanent submission to all males beat into her by her father.

"Here," He says softly, hanging him what appeared to be a perfume vial filled with a maroon liquid. "Have your captain drink this. It should help him to quit having seizures till the drug leaves his body."

"Uh.. Thank you." To man says grateful for her assistance then sprints off.


	4. Ch 4 SOMETHING ODD ABOUT HER

Thank you guys for reviewing and reading. I really appreciate your support! This chapter has some gore and slight language so.. Ye be warned...

The seven year old girl walks through the town. One of the less reputable neighbor hoods yet the only one where a special plant grew needed by her master and father. She walks with a demure stride, eyes with a faded look as if she had seen more pain in her lifetime then any one soul should have. A hollow shell some might call her but her heart still beats beneath her poisoned flesh, it just beats weaker then other hearts of those her age.

Walking through the park she ignores other children of her age that scamper around in games of chase, the gallop past her in giggling herds as they play with each other. She does not miss not being able to play with them. How can you miss what you never had? Searching in bushes till finally she sees the small weed, delicately built and with soft blue blossoms the size of her finger nail. She pulls the weed up then places it in a pouch stored in a pocket close to her chest.

Her loyalty to that man was unwavering. Nemu loves him as closely as an artificial soul like her can love anyone but often she stayed awake in her bed at night wondering if he felt the same or if he viewed her as a work beast, to ease his load and nothing more. Ready to leave the girl turns around and stops, frozen in place.

Her dark green eyes gaze in curiosity at the racing groups of children that frolic in the park, screaming and chasing each other as if they are fighting but not fighting at all. They seemed to happy. One girl slightly older then her motions for her to come join in their game of chase.

Surprised and some how touched, Nemu shakes her head 'no' at the girl then turns and leaves the park. As she walks down the streets of the town she wanders what he life would be like if her origin had been different, what would she be like if she was allowed to play like those children. So lost in her thoughts she does not notice that she is being followed by a small group of teenage boys.

One of the boys skips in front of her then stops, grinning and blocking her path. Nemu moves to walk around him but he changes so that he is blocking her path again, and the boys behind her chuckle. "What's wrong, kiddie? Ain't ever seen a man before?" The boy sneers down at her as she looks at him. The boy places his hand against the building and leans over her, his shadow falling across the small girl. Then he grins at her.

"Please move from my path, or I will be forced to harm you." She says with more confidence then she felt. The boy throws back his head and lets out a harsh laugh at her threat, he clutches his sides as he laughs.

"You hear that, boys? This mouse thinks she can harm us!" He yells and the teenage boys join in his laughing.

When he is calm enough to speak again he smiles down at her, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Look here, girly. I feel sorry for you so just give us your money and we will leave you alone."

"That's not going to happen." She explains to him with a calm tone as always in her voice, tho fear traces through her making her blood feel like ice. A shiver runs down her spine but she manages to keep from shuddering.

With the plant safely in her pocket she clenches her fists and punches the boy right in the nose. The force of the blow is enough to force his head up and back, as well as a spray of crimson liquid to fly back and splatter the wall beside them. The boys behind her step back and look in shock at their leader who now stands clutching his blood streaming nose. His eyes wide in anger at the small girl who had probably broken his nose. Rivulets of the vermillion liquid trickle over and down his fingers as he holds his hand over his nose as if to stop the blood flow.

"You B*tch!" He exclaims then pulls out a knife that had been hidden in his clothes. Removing his hand from his nose he grins vilely and approaches her like a wolf to prey. "Hold her." He commands his friends and they grab her by her arms as she strains against their greater strength. The boy knees her in the stomach making her scream out in pain as ribs splinter under the force of his leg. The boy punches her in the face multiple times but she screams only when the pain becomes unbearable. The teen twirls his knife then stabs it into her side, the girl arches her back with her head thrown back as a ream rips from her lungs to voice the terrible pain that runs through her. Blood drips past her lips and onto the ground as well as from her multiple wounds. She feels him start punching her in the gut but it seemed to be growing distant as the edges of her vision start to fade black.

Nemu hears one of the boys holding her speak. "Dude, maybe you should stop. She looks ready to pass out."

The teen wipes his bloody nose on the end of his sleeve then smiles while slowly shaking his head. "No. Im finishing the job."

"What ever, dude. Im not getting my head in a loop for murder." The boy holding her left arm says then lets go stepping back.

"Fine, Ryan! You always p*ss out when things get fun!" The teen yells at his retreating teammate.

The other boy holding her grabs her by both her shoulders with a cackle.

"Just kill the b*tch already." He says and the teen moves in close to the nearly out Nemu. She coughs up some blood but the boy remains close to her, looking at her eyes with a snarl.

"Oh Im going to kill you nice and slow for what you did to my nose. Your life is going to be a whole world of pain when I get through with you, missy." He says then taking her hand in his he severs her pointer fingers from her hand. She screams as the pain threatens to over whelm her.

Even as he boy cuts on her she knows there is noone to save her, Mayuri will just make another if she dies, he will not come in to save a beast of burden like her. Sad that she was not able to complete her task she prepares her mind for death that the boys will hopefully bring soon.

"Hey man, before she dies lets have some fun with her!" The boy holding her sudden says, way to excited at the moment. The teen laughs. "Good idea."

He moves in close and reaches out to stroke her neck softly with her bloody all over his hands. She is limp in the boys hold and fading in and out, barely clinging to life as blood loss threatens to be her undoing.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this..." The boy doesn't seem to notice the gentle steps behind him till its too late. And his head is bashed against the wall with all the force of a derailed train slamming his skull with enough impact to cause it to shatter, killing in instantly as his bloody paints the surrounding area like a fountain of crimson liquid. The boy holding Nemu had just enough time to watch his friend be kicked in the head before it occurs to him to run. He throws the girls down then takes off down the sidewalk, sprinting at the fastest pace his legs will allow.

He gallops around a corner but stops as he rounds it, the boys speed no match for the shinigami captain. Fear clutches his head as his eyes widen when the man walks towards him, closing in on the soul. In a futile attempt to save himself the youth holds up his head, pleading with the dark figure as hopelessness over comes him.

"P-please, I d-didn't mean to hurt her, things got out of hand so fast!" He cries. The merciless golden eyes narrow at the boy and suddenly the captain smiles a horrible, evil smile.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, boy." He says, then reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a vial of pale green liquid. "Your going to kill yourself."

Mayuri says to the frightened boy then snatches the youth by his hair and pulls him close.

"No, no! Please! I'll do anything if you just let me g-!"

"I believe its to late for that."

His arm hold him by the throat as his free hand takes his jaw and forces open his mouth as one forces open the mouth. The boy struggles but his strength is no match for the grown his thumb he pops off the lid and pours the liquid down into the mouth of the boy, the chemical stench causing the boy to close this throat and keep the drug in his mouth without swallowing it.

"My my, you're a hassle." The scientist plugs the nose of the boy, cutting off his air supply and forcing him to swallow the drug in order to draw in a breath through his mouth. Choking and shivering with fear the youth is shoved away from the man when it is clear he has swallowed the chemical.

The man grins at the teen, watching the boy stand looking fearful at him.

"In about five minuets you will start tearing your own intestines from your body as you start to lose control of your brain. If there is anyone you would like to say good bye to," The scientist puts his long finger nail to his mouth as he grins to the kid. "Then I suggest you hurry and go to them."

The boy takes off running as the beginning of sharp pains start in his belly. He only gets halfway down the street before he stops, clutching his gut in pain with a cry. Mayuri turns away, knowing what will happen already.

He walks over to where Nemu lies like a broken doll.

"Nemu! Can't you do anything right?"

"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."

Mark Overby


	5. Ch 5 WHY IS KENPACHI DRUNK?

"Here comes the freak parade." Someone mutters in the crowds that part to let them through. Mayuri had long since grown used to these comments and ignore it completely as he strides towards the center of the crowd. Some of his squad members had gotten into a brawl. Normally he wouldn't care one bit but the fact that they had damaged perfectly good equipment as well as all but obliterated nearly one wing of HIS research center in the brawl had pissed him off.

The scientist grimaces at the men who wrestle on the ground their zanpaktou's drawn out and in their hands. The boys clothes were torn to shreds, their faces covered in nicks that leaked blood, and the were breathing hard. From the crowd that had gathered to watch, it was clear this fight had been long coming. Perhaps simmering and getting hotter day by day till today it boiled over into an all out dog fight.

They broke apart as they see the captain standing before them looking angry as h*ll.

"My, you idiots are a pain."

"Captain Kurotshuchi!" One of the boys says then falls to his knees before the man, as if sensing the anger of the mad scientist. The other boy, being more brave then the other remains standing, his zanpaktou dripping blood onto the dirt.

Mayuri's grimace increase in disgust for the low ranking men.

"Who started this fight?" He crowd is deathly silent as noone is brave enough to point a finger at the started of the fight. Finally the boy standing raises his head up to look the superior man in the eyes.

"We both did. HE punched me but I drew my blade first. What of it?" The boy tells the man, daring him to do something with such bravado Mayuri is almost surprised by it. This boy had balls.

In the blink of an eye the captain has draw out his sword and rams it through the boy's chest, piercing his heart immediately. Blood spatters from the wound and traces tiny red rivers down the blade and onto Kurotshuchi's white painted hand. The shinigami cries out in pain as his last breath leaves his lung and his sword clanks on the ground as it falls from his hand. Ripping the blade from his chest the scientist lets the body drop, already dead before it hits the ground and still warm as the blood slows to a stop in the boys veins.

He turns to the other boy, still bowed on the ground shivering in fear as he dares not turn to watch the boy he had been fighting dies behind him. He feels the end of Kurotshuchi's blade beside his neck and does not move as the cold metal hovers a hairs breath away from his skin, the form of the captain standing directly behind him. 'Don't kill me.' The boy closes his eyes and mutters as if saying a prayer.

"Hmmm...What was that?" Mayuri says mockingly back to him.

'You have made you point clear, sir. You don't have to do this.' The boy whimpers, his throat cracking in fear and fresh coating of sweat covers his skin. The scientist smiles coldly at the shinigami's fear of death.

"Oh, but I do." He replies to the boy, then he pulls his blade back ready to kill the shinigami. Suddenly the boy flips over on his back with his hands up, pleading for his life to the man he had called his captain like a submissive dog before and alpha wolf. Its disgusting for Mayuri Kurotshuchi to watch and he sneers down at the boy as the boy holds up his hand to him, looking ready to crap his pants in fear.

"Would you rather I killed you slowly and painfully by experimentation?" He says calmly to the boy. The eyes of the smaller man widen at this notion. "Or perhaps I will sell you into slavery for you to pay for the destruction of half my facility. Its going to take a lot of money to rebuild that, you know." Mayuri taps his head as if thinking about the possibilities.

He steps closer to the man on the ground. A grin starting to twist his features. Shaking now in a terrible fear the boy stares up the blade at the captain to stalks slowly towards him and presses the tip of the sword against his throat. Whom then without further stalling he slices the boys head off, letting the detached cranium roll into the crowd with a trail of blood behind it. The squad men gasp and jump out of the way as if the head might give them some sort of disease, a couple of the men even throw up in disgust.

'Pitiful' The captain scoffs as he slides his blade into its hilt, then looks at the staring crowd who look at him with mixed respect and fear. Mostly fear. Okay nearly all fear.

"Let this be a lesson to you or anyone who damages my facilities." The man growls at them then stalks towards what was left of his facility, with Nemu gracefully behind him.

"Nemu!"

"Mayuri-sama?"

"Go survey the damage to the building and calculate an estimate cost of repair."

"As you wish. Mayuri-sama." The young woman says then dashes off to obey the order.

He becomes aware of someone following him shortly after, the spiritual pressure dreadfully familiar.

"You didn't have to kill him." The voice of Kenpachi fills his ears and Mayuri resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh? And since when did you begin feeling sorry for opponents defeated in battle?" He retorts, stopping to gaze at the taller man with disdain.

Kenpachi actually looked disgusted at what he had witnessed.

"That wasn't battle. That was slaughter of two of you squad members. They didn't even get a chance to defend themselves."

"I don't see how it is any of your business the way I punish my squads members." Kurotshuchi says threateningly to him.

The other captain points his sword at the scientist.

"What if I told you I did not like the way you punished your squad members?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki are you challenging me to a fight?" Mayuri glares at him.

"Naw, I was askin ya to a tea party." Kenpachi snarls with a feral grin.

"I don't have time to fight a simpleton like you." The 12th squad captain waves him off and turns back towards his facility.

-Filler Break-

Mean while a group of shinigami travel to the real world and rent a room at a holiday inn express. Kenpachi, Yachiru, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Byakuya Kuchiki.

Kenpachi sits on the bed eating then frowns down at his food. "There is WAY to much cheese in this Macaroni!"

"Try some of these cheese-zits!" Yachiru offers holding out the box to him

"Oh I love Cheese-zits!" Matsumoto says, reaching into the box. "Give me a bag of Cheese-Itz and I will do crazy things with it."

"That wasn't nearly as funny as it was meant to be." Hitsugaya remarks from the sulking in the corner.

"Come here so I can kick you!" Matsumoto says, feigning anger at her beloved captain.

_________________________________________

Byakuya Kuchiki sits alone in his own room, staring at the ceiling. "I want someone to come into my room so I can shoot them."

________________________________________________________________-

Kenpachi flips through the channels on the TV.

"All in All you are very mean." The red head tells her captain, playfully.

They all decide to go to a bar and get wasted, after a long day of shopping, that is.

Matsumoto glares at her mug of sake. "Is this a diaper? It had better be! Alcohol does not taste nearly as good if it is not in a diaper...."

Yachiru stumbles past her humming the reading rainbow theme. "Because I which to fly ...READING RAINBOW!"

The red haired woman goes to sit beside the white haired boy. He was swirling his fingers around his mug of beer.

"What are you doin?"She asks him, her voice slurring.

"I have to pop every last bubble that I see." Is his slurred reply.

Suddenly a human climbs on top of a table, obviously drunk and yells out

"I have POWERS, SUPER POWERS" then spreads his arms and jumps off the table to fall face first on the floor. Kenpachi points and laughs.

"Maybe you should be eaten by a bear!" He says to the man.

"Like grizzly man?" Yachiru says beside him suddenly.

"Just like him!"

"Well cartoon network wouldn't like that."

"Da h*ll do they have to do with him?"

"He looks like one of their cheezy teen toon dramas."

"Im foreign, cartoon network cant touch me." Kenpachi draws.

"Cartoon network has a whole army of trash can men to beat you up." The pink hair girl tells him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." The white hair captain says uncomfortably. "Then go!" The big breasted woman mummers while downing her mug. "I can't go when there are other people there."

"Why not? Its easy, I use public bathrooms all the time." She informs him.

"Its scarier when its around men." He confesses. "Besides its probably infested with roaches."

"Why are you looking at roaches?" Matsumoto asks him, her head wobbling from side to side.

"Its not like I am staring at it or anything, they have it covered up with a paper towel."

"Your such a nut, hairy butt." Matsumoto blurts out then starts laughing at her pointless joke.

Hitsugaya gets irked at this. "I don't really have hair growing out of my butt."

Yachiru tugs on Matsumotos sleeve. "Weren't we supposed to go go-kart racing, tonight."

"Don't worry! Were gonna do it later!" The woman informs her.

Kenpachi was engaged in a heavy game of beer pong. The other players were beginning to straggle out of the game, unable to keep up with the large man. Kenpachi looks at the last one as he walks away from the table.

"Hey, you quitin already?"

"Well I'm sorry my tongue is not able to take as much abuse as yours." The man tells him to walks out of the bar.

"KENPACHI" Yachiru suddenly yells. "I have a question!"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Why do we never get locked in ice chests with crack heads?"

"Err....uh...mmmmmm"

Matsumoto watches a Gummy-Bear-Sours commercial on the TV above the bar.

"I wouldn't forgive that thing, If that were me I would eat its head off."

"Of course you would." Her captain replies.

A man completely drunk decides to shove a drunk Kenpachi. Kenpachi shoves him through a table. "Your going to make me start going at it and Im not going to be able to stop." He informs the human.

"I mean, fighting you...not IT...That's nasty." He corrects himself, catching how wrong his words just sounded.

"You face is dirty." Yachiru says.

"That hat is dirty." The white haired shinigami replies.

"Think of all the dirty things you could do to a hat." The large breasted one chimes in.

_____________________________________________

Byakuya paces around his room looking at his phone.

"They said they would call before they left for the bar."

**-Filler End-**

"Uuuhhhnnn..." The poor specimen moans as pain, fear, and exhaustion start overcome him.

"Oh no no no. This wont do at all." Remarks the scientist to his experiment. "I had better do something to keep you from passing out in the middle of this."

He says then takes the boys hand and pulls on one of the fingers, placing a scalpel where the first finger bone meats the knuckle.

"You know you don't need all these digits."

Then in one easy slice he cuts the finger from the hand as easily as plucking a flower from its stem. The specimen arches his back so his body strains against the bonds that hold him in place while letting out a blood curdling scream. His nearly bulge out of his head. This sadly fated fellow was the sad soul who was cursed enough to have caught the interest of Mayuri Kurotshuchi, the boy had been the one to get away years ago when Mayuri's creation Nemu had been damaged by him and a group of other boys.

Twisting organs around, putting chemicals here and there, severing this and reattaching it to that were great fun. As well as using the youth as a lab rat for new drugs.

With a twitch the hand of the boy strains against the iron bond that holds it then seeming to give up falls limp as a trail of blood drips off the fingers unto the floor.


	6. Ch 6 HE TREATS ME LIKE A DOG

Out of the thousands of Quincy he had dissected this one was by far the worst to deal with. The old man was a pain to catch and put up a fight like a cat on crack. His grey hair and wrinkled face tell of his age in the human word, his bright eyes had seemed sad but humans might call them gentle.

He lies now strapped to an operating table, his limbs and head retrained as he tries fruitlessly to break free. After being run through with Ashisogi Jizo there was no more fight left in the old man. He had attempted to puppet his body so he could keep on fighting but had failed. Now he lies at the mercy of the mad scientist, with his body bound tightly to the unforgiving steel of the table. Mayuri flanked by lower ranking scientists prepare to vivisect the human. Akon and the others move to the other side of the table to observe the dissection without interfering or hindering the hot headed scientist, they were lucky to have been invited to watch.

The bright lights above the still living human are flicked on, chasing shadows away from his form to make visibility during the procedure to be at its peak. The clothes of the human were removed but noone here cared, they were scientist and not bothered by a nude body. Nothing they had not seen before.

Before pressing the scalpel blade into the skin to make the first incision the captain hesitates, staring at the old humans chest.

"Now the pain the specimen will feel will be great so do not be surprised when he starts screaming and sobbing." He informs the subordinates then slices into the skin.

The human gasps, his whole body suddenly tense as the searing pain tears through his torso, his breathing ragged yet he does not cry out as he is cut into. Instead he only squeezes his eyes shut then begins muttering a name over and over again.

"URYU.............uryu.....my pupil.....my grandson......ishida uryu.....ishida....ish...." His words die off as Mayuri injects a paralyzing drug into one of the veins in the mans arm, killing any ability to move his muscles and leaving him in a state of utter helplessness. Unable to signal or cry out for help, yet able to feel the pain all to well.

"That was creepy." The scientist mutters then gets back to work, opening the organs to see what made the Quincy tick.

Even tho the subject is unable to move Mayuri can see the storm clouds of pain raging behind the mans eyes, the breathing that now rasps in the chest of the human is starting to grow softer as the Ishida seems to be giving up on life. 'His pupil...What did he mean? Well its only natural for the Quincy elder to have an apprentice hidden away somewhere.' Mayuri chuckles out loud. 'The poor apprentice probably isn't even worth tracking down.'

________________________________________________

Mayuri had been watching the boy and the orange haired girl as they wore stolen robes and were accosted by a drunk from another squad.

Grinning darkly, Mayuri orders men from his own squad to intercept the two, promising all they had to do was play friendly. Trick the intruders into entering a building where they would be easily captured. What the men were not told is that Mayuri was using them as bait. The fight was a surprising one, with the young boy turning out to be a powerful Quincy and the girl having some sort of rejection powers, of the like the mad scientist had never seen before. His mouth was watering wanting to cut her open and research her odd powers, but she had been carried off by the drunk and he had been forced to fight the Quincy. The boy, Uryu, had been lucky enough to get a hit in and forced Mayuri to turn into his yogurt form and slip away.

Nemu had been gratingly unhelpful, having let go of the boy rather then hold onto him when cut with Mayuri's blade.

__________________________________________________________________________--

The rain had come so suddenly it had caught her off guard. Standing beside a lake as the downpour soaks her to the bone she looks up to the heavens, as if expecting answers to come from the weeping clouds. Her slender black clad form reflected in the rippling water of the pond that also reflects the clouds and the faint sunlight that seeps through them. Nemu had walked out here to gather her thoughts but had been so wrapped up in thinking that she had failed to notice the water pregnant clouds rolling in over her head. Till now when she stands in the pouring rain beside the lake. She often came here just to be alone and to think.

Slowly she walks towards a dark tree that stands at the bank of the lake, her sandals slipping in the mud beneath them yet still she keeps her balance. Ever since she could remember she had been graceful as a lioness, any show of clumsiness was fuel to set her father off in a rage of pounding fists. At a young age the woman had learned that while she loved him she could not depend on him to answer every one of her questions.

The day she started her monthly cycle she had been to afraid to mention anything to him but instead had gone to Yachiru who then had taken her to Masumoto who had explained to her everything she had needed to know. That had been so many years ago...

The fight had gone badly. It was her fault, all her fault, for letting her father get hurt by the Quincy. She felt so glad the Quincy had been merciful and had not killed Mayuri right there like a ruthless person would have. She knows her father has his flaws but to her he is all she has, all she has ever known. Suddenly she becomes aware of someone near her, glancing over her shoulder as the rain rolls down her face she sees Yachiru's adoptive brother Kenpachi standing nearby but Yachiru nowhere in sight. She was not hanging off his shoulder on her usual perch.

It was just the two of them.

"I want to know why." The tall man asks her. She tells herself not to acknowledge him, to just walk away but before she knows it the word slips past her lips seemingly with life of its own.

"Why?"

"Why do you let him treat you like that? Like a dog?"

"I do no know what you are talking about, Kenpachi."

"Don't fuck with me. When that pink haired goof dropped a rock on my foot the other day I went get it check out and I saw you being bandaged up by Unohana, you had told her you got hurt while training."

Nemu looks impassively at the battle scarred man. "I am a servant of Mayuri-sama. What he wills me to do, I do. When I do not do it well then I deserved to be punished."

The large man gazes at her curiously with his one uncovered eye as the rain continues to fall through the leaves of the tree and get them both saturated with water.

"That's the funny thing about dogs, no matter how hard you kick them they don't run off but come crawling back to be petted by the same person who had kicked them. Why? Because they have grown up with that person and are to afraid to even think that there might be a way to live that is better then what they have now. They are afraid to leave the comfort of all they have ever known even if leaving would give them freedom." The man tells her, looking at the cloud infested water beyond with a distant pain coming to his eyes as if memories flood back just from speaking these words.

Confused at his speech Nemu's green eyes beseech him with unspoken questions but before she gets a chance to voice them a screeching sound cuts through the rain.

"Kennie-chan!" Yachiru yells from across the lake, waving her hand at them.

Without another word to Nemu the mans leaves, walking on the rim of the bank to his lieutenant and leaving the slender girl wondering what he meant by all this talk of dogs.

She stays there for an hour more and just as she decides to leave the rain fades off, the clouds ripped open by glaring rays of sunlight that some how seem comforting to her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Mayuri sits before a view screen watching through millions of bacteria's eyes as a pink haired Espada cackles to the Quincy who unknowingly plays host to the spy-bacteria. Golden eyes watch the technique that the hollow scientist uses on the dark haired human, watching as bones are crushed and organs. The Espada uses dolls with innards that resemble jellybeans yet on each colorful bean the name of an organ is written. He no doubt would use the technique when they went to fight the Espada. How very interesting.

"One cannot destroy organs that do not exist." He says then rises, preparing to replace he and Nemu's organs with fakes.

"Relationships of all kinds are like sand held in

your hand. Held loosely, with an open hand, the

sand remains where it is. The minute you close

your hand and squeeze tightly to hold on, the sand

trickles through your fingers. You may hold onto

some of it, but most will be spilled. A

relationship is like that. Held loosely, with

respect and freedom for the other person, it is

likely to remain intact. But hold too tightly, too

possessively, and the relationship slips away and

is lost.

- Kaleel Jamison"


	7. Ch 7 LIFE AND DEATH

The pink hair Espada was an annoying one with pretty hair, when they showed up on the scene Mayuri had made a fool out of him by not being affect by his voodoo-doll attacked.

"Mayuri-Sama! Mayuri-sama!" She screams at the top of her lungs, holding his limp body in her arms. For a second his eyes flutter open and he looks to her.

Then he fades out, his eyes staring out at nothing and getting a film over them as he calls out her name like the day she was 'born'. "N-nemu..."

But then he had been stabbed through the heart, not enough time to go into his liquid state by a cheap attack that only an insecure fighter would use. When the scientist had called out his bankia Szayel had used the moment to attack him. A shard of metal from the ruins of the building through the shinigami's heart was all it took. As she had watches his back arched, his form silhouetted by the harsh sunlight as the spike went all the way through his body to the other side, the blood spraying from his out in garbled yell. Despite her own injuries had run to him, catching his body as it fell in her arms and staring at him as his final moments passed by all to quickly.

They say that when a loved one dies, they take a piece of you with them..

Raising up from the dead body the girl has a funny look comer over her face, then without warning her hand grasps the handle of her zanpaktou and she flies at the cackling Espada with a war cry tearing from her lips. She has the satisfaction of watching the gold eyes widen in shock right before she slew him in one powerful swing that sliced his head from his shoulders. As the still surprised head rolls away she walks up to it then thrusts her long blade right between his eyes.

"MAYURI-SAMA!" She yells at the head then gives her blade a twist so then skull of the hollow cracks. As if burned the body of the espada falls to ash that then fades into the air around them, the blood of him still splattering her face.

"Good luck coming back from that, you bastard." Her voice is as cold as her fathers as she sheaths her blade, her sorrow and rage not yet spent.

The girl turns around to where the Quincy and the red haired shinigami lie prone on the rubble. They looked stunned by her sudden rage and having quickly defeated an opponant that had almost killed them both. She does not look back at Mayuri as tears well up within her eyes, the cold hand of fate having touched her today. Taken the only man she had known for so long, her captor and her father. The Quincy... She remembers thanking him and him wanting to protect her from her father. In her broken state she finally loses her resolve she had built up for years.

She clutches the Ishida and to her surprise he tries to return the embrace, she doesn't even notice the tears that slip out and slide down her cheeks. Nemu just needed someone to hold her, just tell her this is all a terrible dream, that she did not just watch her father killed before her eyes. She doesn't know how long she kneels there in the arms of Ishida crying out her sorrow into his Quincy uniform.

"Nemu..I'm sorry about him having been killed...but if you don't mind I am in a lot of pain here..." Ishida whispers to her.

She breaks away from him and fishes out a regeneration drug from the folds of her outfit then administers the drugs to both men. They thank her then start to go their separate ways to help their friends but she stops Ishida by a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." She tells him. The Quincy looks at her sad eyes for a moment then nods.

The espada nearly killed all of the captains but eventually shinigami got the upper hand in the fight. Aizen was the last to fall and when he at long last died a cry went up through all the still living shinigami as they raised their blades to the heavens and let out their victory cries. When all was over the dead were totaled and the humans went back to the world of the living but an extra person went with them.

Nemu did not tell anyone where she was going but instead simply left. All of her things, all of her memories, even her sword was left behind in her room in the soul society. When others went to check on her the day after the battle her zanpaktou and a note, both neatly laid out on the bed sheets, were all that were left. The note read simply: 'Tell Kenpachi he was right.' in beautifully written letters.

Not a trace of her was anywhere to be found there. It was as if she disappeared from the planet.

______________________________________________________________________________

6:30 am, Saturday morning. Uryu Ishida's apartment. There was a light knock on the door. Groggily he gets out of bed wondering who the hell if could be at this early in the morning. He checks the time on his cell phone when lies on the night stand beside his bed. "Its freaking six in the morning." He puts his glasses on then puts on some slippers. "To freaking early for this crap.."

Three months had passed since the battle and he had just started getting back into a life that resembled something normal. He had nearly been dropped out of school but after much make up work done he had convinced the school head not to drop him.

Orihime and Ichigo had hooked up and were openly dating. Chad had gone back to America but promised to one day return to Japan. Rukia and Renji had returned to the soul society to continue their training and it seemed everything was fading back to the pace it was before. Nell along with a couple of other 'good' hollows had gone into hiding in Hueco Mundo after the fight to keep from being killed by the death gods.

Everyone talked to each other less these days. They were drifting apart but Uryu knows they will always have a bond that can never be broken even by the stress of time. Opening his door he is shocked by whom stands there before him looking as demure as ever. 'No. It cant be...She followed me here?'

"Ishida..." Her voice is just as he remembered it, so silky smooth.

Instead of her usual short black kimono she now wears a deep green strapless sundress that complimented both her slender body and the color of her eyes. Her feet were adorned with tasteful sandals that matched her dress. Her dark locks still in a braid but at this angle he could catch a hint of a green ribbon traced through the braid. A simple necklace hangs on her neck dangling what looked like a tiny metal skull. Her eyes looked into his and he knows. Stepping back from the door way he allows her to come in then gently closes the door behind her so that the outside hallway is left in darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________________

End.

"You can shed tears that she is gone,

or you can smile because she has lived.

You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,

or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.

Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,

or you can be full of the love you shared.

You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,

or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.

You can remember her only that she is gone,

or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.

You can cry and close your mind,

be empty and turn your back.

Or you can do what she'd want:

smile, open your eyes, love and go on."

lynnie_buttercup

David Harkins

_____________________________________________________________________________

Well if you read this far I thank you and appreciate you having stuck with this story so far. Please let me know what you think of this by leaving a review. I will upload bloopers and epilogue soon. Stay sexie!- RabidSheep/kyda


	8. BLOOPERS OUTTAKES

"He said be you Angels?

And we said NAY we are but men!"- Tenacious D

_____________________________________________

A man stands before the artificial womb. His hand reaches out to pull down the lever that would start the process of draining the water around the fetus. The handle breaks off.

"CUT!"

Mayuri sighs, leaning against the plastic fake womb. "This set is a piece of crap." He mutters as the set crew rushes into fix the broken handle.

______________________________________________________

Nemu stands beside the lake as the cold rain falls down. Her slender reflection in the lake shimmers as raindrops scatter the image. Kenpachi walks to her and for a moment they both stare at each other.

Then he pushes her in the lake.

______________________________________________________

Nemu stands beside the lake as the cold rain falls down. Her slender reflection in the lake shimmers as raindrops scatter the image. Kenpachi walks to her and for a moment they both stare at each other.

Then Nemu pushes him into the lake.

He stares at her and she tries to keep from giggling at the sight of a soaking wet Zaraki Kenpachi sitting in the shallow waters of the lake. He glares at her. "I'm all wet."

________________________________________________________

They boys hold Nemu as their leader punches her repeatedly. "EEEEYYYAAAHH!!" Mayuri does a flying kick towards the leader but miscalculates and ends up missing the boy and flies around the corner as they watch him go.

"Take two!"

The boy punches the girl in her cut, she screams a blood trickles past her lips. Mayuri miscalculates his kick again and ends up hitting the wall with a crunching sounds. The kids all wince at the sound.

"You sure you don't want a stunt double for this, dude?" The boy asks him as medics rush on set to help Mayuri.

__________________________________________________________

"Zaraki Kenpachi are you challenging me to a fight?" The scientist scoffs at the larger man.

"Naw, I'm challenging you to a tea party!" Kenpachi says with a feral grin.

"Your mom." Mayuri replies under his breath.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Oh-Oh! You totally did not just say that!"

"I totally just did." The scientist replies. "Do something about it!"

"Don't even go there!" Kenpachi replies while taking out his zanpaktou.

The director shakes her head and sighs, its going to be a long night.

"Uh..lets just cut right here.."

___________________________________________________________

The man sits up in his bed. Something did not feel right. His bare torso is revealed as he sits up, the sunlight playing across his muscles. He sees a softly snoring lump under his bed sheet and peels it back to reveal a sleeping Nemu. For a moment he just looks at the beauty of the sleeping child seeming so peaceful...

He kicks her out of his bed then rolls over and falls back to sleep. "Its to early for this sh*t..." He mutters as he falls back asleep.

_____________________________________________________________

The fight with Ishida and Mayuri.

The Quincy is suddenly beside Mayuri but his bow that was supposed to be formed and aimed at the scientist is not there.

"Um...did you plan on attacking me or just standing there like an idiot?"

"Arg! Not again." Uryu says then laughs while walking off the set, fiddling with his instruments.

"Behold the almighty Quincy." Mayuri remarks, leaning against the fake building wall.

"Shuddup! Being a Quincy 's HARD!" Ishida calls from offset.

_____________________________________________________________

Vivisecting Uryu's grandfather. The scientist gather around the brightly lit table, right before the captain makes the first incision he hesitates.

"Now the specimen will be in a huge amount of pain so do not be surprised when it screams."

He informs them then goes to make the first cut. Suddenly the old man on the table jerks free of his fake bonds. "Rrraahhh!" Everyone jumps back away from the table, especially the Captain who trips over a stool and falls backwards.

The old man laughs at their fear. "You guys are all sucka's."

___________________________________________________________

The mad scientist walks into the room with research papers needing to be filled out but stops when he sees Akon and Rin in the corner with their pants down, seeming to be comparing something.

"What are you two doing?"

The men horridly pull their pants up and looks sheepish.

"We were uh-just rehearsing a scene.." Akon stumbles.

"And uh we ...er" Rin chimes in.

Mayuri stares at them. "...."

"Anyways I have to go uh do something." Akon says before walking out blushing like a violated school girl. The captain looks at Rin with curiosity in his eyes.

"Rin, this whole time......I thought you were a girl."

_______________________________________________________________

"No, Nemu. Its step, step, twirl! Not step, twirl, retard-twist, step! Do it again! And this time 'SMILE!'" He says instructing her how to dance.

"Mayuri-sama, I'm tired."

"Fine, go to bed! But don't blame me when you loose the Shinigami Dance Off Competition!"

_______________________________________________________________

Byakuya calls Rukia from the human world.

"They left you at the hotel?" Rukia asks in amazement.

"Just come here and get me." The voice on the other end replies.

"Are you crying, Byakuya?" She asks at hearing a crack in his voice.

There is a long pause followed by a muffled sniffing sound from the mans end of the line.

"No."

___________________________

/end.


	9. Alt Ending

The rain had come so suddenly it had caught her off guard. Standing beside a lake as the downpour soaks her to the bone she looks up to the heavens, as if expecting answers to come from the weeping clouds. Her slender black clad form reflected in the rippling water of the pond that also reflects the clouds and the faint sunlight that seeps through them. Nemu had walked out here to gather her thoughts but had been so wrapped up in thinking that she had failed to notice the water pregnant clouds rolling in over her head. Till now when she stands in the pouring rain beside the lake. She often came here just to be alone and to think.

Slowly she walks towards a dark tree that stands at the bank of the lake, her sandals slipping in the mud beneath them yet still she keeps her balance. Ever since she could remember she had been graceful as a lioness, any show of clumsiness was fuel to set her father off in a rage of pounding fists. At a young age the woman had learned that while she loved him she could not depend on him to answer every one of her questions.

The day she started her monthly cycle she had been to afraid to mention anything to him but instead had gone to Yachiru who then had taken her to Masumoto who had explained to her everything she had needed to know. That had been so many years ago...

The fight had gone badly. It was her fault, all her fault, for letting her father get hurt by the Quincy. She felt so glad the Quincy had been merciful and had not killed Mayuri right there like a ruthless person would have. She knows her father has his flaws but to her he is all she has, all she has ever known. Suddenly she becomes aware of someone near her, glancing over her shoulder as the rain rolls down her face she sees Yachiru's adoptive brother Kenpachi standing nearby but Yachiru nowhere in sight. She was not hanging off his shoulder on her usual perch.

It was just the two of them.

"I want to know why." The tall man asks her. She tells herself not to acknowledge him, to just walk away but before she knows it the word slips past her lips seemingly with life of its own.

"Why?"

"Why do you let him treat you like that? Like a dog?"

"I do no know what you are talking about, Kenpachi."

"Don't fuck with me. When that pink haired goof dropped a rock on my foot the other day I went get it check out and I saw you being bandaged up by Unohana, you had told her you got hurt while training."

Nemu looks impassively at the battle scarred man. "I am a servant of Mayuri-sama. What he wills me to do, I do. When I do not do it well then I deserved to be punished."

The large man gazes at her curiously with his one uncovered eye as the rain continues to fall through the leaves of the tree and get them both saturated with water.

"That's the funny thing about dogs, no matter how hard you kick them they don't run off but come crawling back to be petted by the same person who had kicked them. Why? Because they have grown up with that person and are to afraid to even think that there might be a way to live that is better then what they have now. They are afraid to leave the comfort of all they have ever known even if leaving would give them freedom." The man tells her, looking at the cloud infested water beyond with a distant pain coming to his eyes as if memories flood back just from speaking these words.

Confused at his speech Nemu's green eyes beseech him with unspoken questions but before she gets a chance to voice them a screeching sound cuts through the rain.

"Kennie-chan!" Yachiru yells from across the lake, waving her hand at them.

Without another word to Nemu the mans leaves, walking on the rim of the bank to his lieutenant and leaving the slender girl wondering what he meant by all this talk of dogs.

Save for the rain everything was silent. The dull glitter of the drops falling down the crash against the earth fills her eyes and she is glad that it is raining. Noone can tell the tears that roll down her cheeks apart from the rain. 'He's right. Mayuri-sama.... fathers were supposed to love their daughters, right? He doesn't love me.' She broods, the sick feeling of all she has ever believed being turned upside down filling her.

Then a disturbing thought suddenly fills her head. 'Did he ever love me?'

The answer shakes her to the core. 'I'm just a tool. Tools are impossible to love.'

Her gaze turns pained then slowly fades to sadness as she makes up her mind on what she msut do. Kenpachi was right, she must end the pain. End it all.

Taking the sash from around her waist she finds a large rock to tie it to, then taking the other end she ties it to her neck. With the heavy rock in her hands she walks back from the lake a few paces, before turning and running back toward the water. He legs kick the ground away and propels her slim body over the water in a leap that lets her fall towards the deepest part of the lake. She doesn't hear the water splash as the rock falls into it, dragging her down by the sash tied around her neck.

Doesn't notice as the water swallows her body whole, the silent chill of the liquid surrounding her. The slants of dim rays that reach into the water like hands trying to stop her descent into the pool become rare as she is pulled deeper. Just when it seemed as if the rock would never reach the lakes bottom she feels her body stop against the muddy bottom. Her lungs gulp in water, bubbles from her last breath float up yet she does not struggle.

Instead she closes her eyes as unconsciousness slips its arms around her. Then finally. Peace.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Captian, we found her." The boy rushes into Mayuri's study out of breath.

"Well where is the whore?"

"Sir...she's dead." The subordinate hangs his head in respect for the dead girl.

"She's WHAT?!" The scientist is becoming angry.

"A janitor had seen her body in the water while cleaning up the lake area. Apparently she committed suicide."

The captain squints, his anger still hot yet he knows what he must do.

"Sir?"

"What now? Your annoying."

"Who will you choose as your next lieutenant?"

"Not you. Now leave. I have to get started on making new lieutenant." He commands with a wave of his hand.

When the door slides shut he stares at his papers on his desk before him with out really seeing them. Propping his elbows on the desktop he lies his head in his hands.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"I'm going to make Nemu over again but this time using gigai technology and gikon technology. And I will give her less emotions, this time as well." He says to the crew of scientist who had gathered to assist him in re-making the girl. He knows his first mistake in the last one was thinking he could raise an assassin like a daughter. This one would be different the new Nemu would not have the memories of childhood to hinder her. All that would be needed is to program her on what to do. This one would not be a failure.

_____________________________________________________________________________

/end

"I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser gate. All those moments will be lost in time... like tears in rain... Time to die." - Roy Batty, Blade Runner

______________________________________________

Okay guys thank you for commenting and being so cool with this story! After this all I am going to add on is the follow up of Nemu/ishida and them. I am also going to make a diff fanfic where...well you'll see. Thanks for reading and stay sexie!

-RabidSheep/Kyda


	10. Epilogue

She was so beautiful. Watching her stand at the front of the ship with her arms spread out like she had seen the girl do in Titanic. Her hair was at last taken out of that constricting braid and flowing out behind her in the wind like an ebony banner. Even tho Ishida cannot see her face by her posture he knows she is happy. He wears a casual polo shirt and khaki shorts, flip flops on his feet as a gift from Orihime, she had insisted everyone wear flippy-floppies on the boat.

It had taken her months of Nemu living with him to ease her out of her shell, weeks just to see her smile. She had moved in with him that day a year ago and they had been together ever since. He had started college and she was going to nursing school, her knowledge far surpassing what ordinary nurses know. She seemed to find certain pleasure helping people, as if she was paying her debt to the universe for helping torture souls during her time spent as a tool for her father.

'Her father...' The Quincy frowns thinking about that man and how she had blindly followed him till the day he died. She looked so beautiful in her teal and brown patterned sun dress.

"Uryu,"She says at the ships prow without looking at him. The sun setting on the ocean before them and casting an orange glow across their skin, the lens of his glasses flaring in the soft light.

"Come stand with me." Nemu summons him and he moves behind her, gazing over her shoulder at the watery road stretched out before them.

The girl lowers her arms, enjoying the closeness of the man near her, the man she had grown to fall for over this past year. He had shown her movies she never knew existed, had taken her to the Library and let her pick out any books she wanted to read, had taken her swimming. So many things she had never tried in her past life, she was actually living now for the first time.

Slipping his arm around her waist he pulls her gently close to his body and makes her face him, those demure green eyes regarding him with the sunset reflected in their debts. Her dark locks toil in the wind to flick across his cheeks with the scent of her shampoo washing over him. She was shy girl but he was finding she had a heart that was strong.

He had taken her on a lot of firsts. She had never had a cheese burger before, he had taken her a baseball game, even to an anime convention. The girl even adopted a puppy of some small breed called a Yorkshire Terrier from the local animal rescue. At first he had hated the rat-like dog but he grew to like it as it snuggled up to him on the couch for petting on late nights.

He leans close but it is her that starts the kiss, with her soft lips pressing against his.

Below deck in a small but well furnished room sit Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and Renji all together again. They talk and laugh. Orihime and Ichigo were planning on getting married. Rukia had not expressed any concerns and seemed happy for the two. They laugh, talking about old times and incidents of the past that they shared together, no feeling of ill intent anywhere in this happy mismatched family.

In the steering area two men fuss over who should be the one to steer the boat.

"Isshin, you don't know the first thing about steering a boat." Ryuken scoffs, shoving the shinigami to the side.

"Excuse me, Ryuken, but I went to boating school and I believe I would know what to do...Now what does that little thingy over there mean? "

"You mean the compass?"

"Oh so that's what its called."

Ryuken does a face palm.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Years pass. Because of her poisoned body Nemu can never have children however her and Ishida move to the country and adopt three children. A girl from Russia, a boy from the US, and a boy from Africa. The boy from Africa, to Uryu's delight, starts to show signs of having some Quincy blood. The girl is interested in becoming a nurse like her mother, and the little boy from the US is proving to be a trouble maker.

They bought a gravestone with the name "Mayuri Kurotsuchi" craved into it, more for Nemu then for Ishida, and placed it in a sectioned off piece of their garden out behind the house. It seemed when they first put it up she had visited it every day but as the days pass she visited it less and less. Eventually it becomes over run with weeds, the words hardly legible from years of wear on the stone, the memory of the mad scientist fading to only legend.

And so the cowboy and his woman ride off into the sunset to have a new life together......

_____________________________________________________________________________

"So I'm the captain of the 12th squad, now?" Akon says to the messenger. Mayuri had been killed in battle and Nemu had disappeared, leaving him some how in charge of the squad and the research department. It was all over whelming to him with the sudden responsibility left to him to be the captain, at least till a better suited soul stepped up..

He nods to the messenger girl.

"Very well then."

______________________________________________________________________________

"And in the end it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years."

- Abraham Lincoln

And this is how I must end this story. Thank you for reading thus far, and please enjoy re-reading the story whenever you wish! Stay sexie!-

Kyda/RabidSheep


End file.
